PS I'm a Dreamer
by Girlicious Starlight
Summary: Dreams-they were all I had got...but than...girl can dream,can't she? team wolves...rawr
1. THE start

Dreams. Let me tell you - they are no I know? huh....If you know me you should know the answer.....Lets see why I think so - I'm a 15 year old girl,I don't have many friend,I have one best friend,I can loose even her because of my dreams..you see,I am a teenager girl,I spend all my time with computer,only me,computer and my dreams...last year I at least had dreams like be pretty,or smart,or know how to dance,sing...the biggest one was meeting lil wayne ( yam ) but ya know,they can come true.I mean,I have never ever dreamt about,I don't know,being a marmeid or somthing...but damn.....I'm not some werewolf-vampire-obssessed girl...but...again but..uhhh....Do you know how it feels like you don't belong here or like you don't know who you are or theres no place you feel free , safe , yourself?! Do you have any idea how it feels when you have nothing to loose? well , I KNOW!!! every day is totall...I don't know...every day is...nothing..nothing is happening...sometimes I wish there were at least bad things happening but noooooo,ofcourse no! every day for me is - crying , feeling horrible (like I'm 2 month pregnant) , going to school , pretending to my bff ( most amazing,cute,kindest person on earth) that my life is at least OK , than going home , than biggest part of my life DREAMING , and at last sleeping !!!! Interesting,huh? Oh god,sometimes I want to die...I don't know why..I mean...ehhh...I just wish my dreams came true,for once in my life,and thats it!!! Nothing more , nothing less !!! is it too much to ask for? I JUST WANNA BE HAPPY


	2. HAPPY

HAPPY

So what if it hurts me?

So what it I break down?

So what if this world just throws me off the edge,

My feet run out of ground

I gotta find my place

I wanna hear my sound

Don't care about all the pain in front of me

I just trying to be happy

I just wanna be happy, yeah

- happy , leona lewis

Wow , this morning is the same as yesterday...what a surprise...sarcastic much? Oh God,Why me? why should i have sleeping problems? ugh...yeah,it's 7:30 now,but I haven't slept whole night...and ugh again!!!!! ok ok....I have to go to school...yesssssss,I'll see Nini . at last , after this painful ( =) ) weekend I can't wait to see her..at least there will be something new in her life...she's walking beauty and you know what's funny? she doesn't believe me when I say that...come oooon!!!!!!she's tall , she's got some curves,she doesn't have big breasts but she's...mmmm...goooood,oh and she has light green eyes , loooong curvey hair,which is light brown and even blond in some places,but her skin is dark and ofcourse she's smart. and here I am - the biggest oposite of her - small , with no WOW BODY , my hair is veeery dark , I think its black , i'm not shure , I'm shy , not pretty shy , while she's all happy-go-lucky , and i'm lazy as hell!!!!! but our friendship is something special - it's not like BETTER IS DOMINANT or WE ARE THE BEST or something...we are together no matter what...we need each other like air..we have been together since third grade,and we have spent every day together since than!!!! soooo WE ARE TWO PARTS OF ONE WHOLE!!!!!!

OK back to school now...damn school is sooo far away..it takes me at least 30 minutes to get there soooo I'm always late!!!! I have alwayse been a good student with best grades byt these two years...I dont even know what happend...now I'm good only at English,Rushian,Georgian and History of Art...yeah I love art and mythology...whatever..the fact is that I suuuck at Biology...ugh..hate that teacher...ugh...living mummy....

Hell,time is racing!!!!! I'm Tamuna Buadze,ok ok Bua,I am biiid,huuge meloman,but I especially loove hip-hop, I adore black nation,I hate russism,I love movies,and cinemaz,at the moment I have haircut wich suits me ( everyone keeps telling me that) but I'm not fond of it,because I wanted to look like a boy,but anfortunately I look even more like a girl than before.....uuugh..and,oh yes,I want vampires and werewolves exist , and I want to be part of that life,and I want to meet those hazel eyes which....

-"what's up Bu?" uuugh I'll kill him,doesn't matter that he's huuuge and realy nice guy , but hes not handsom nor cute....what a shame!

-"uuummm,nothing,and you?"-eh,bored to death....oh thanks god for bell-"oookey.I'll see u later then.."

-"ok buy Bu".....

English-first class-my favorite!!!It was better last year because I had crush-kind-of-something on one 's name is Toko. loves hip-hop and lil wayne-just like I'm not interested in guys right now , nor in girls...oh and there's other guy Gio but we call him Kikbera ( gotta love georgian ) I wanted him for Nini,ya know,they suit each other...gaddamnit,I forgot about Ika...He is our guy friend,Kikbera's mother's sister's son (=) ) he is totall cutie!!!! ya know,me and Nini were even confused for some time 'cause we didn't know we LOVED him or not...but its past!!!!

uugh...I miss my old life-my old school,my old friends.....uuugh.....

ok,so today was nothing special,huh,happy Nini,smirking Ika, A in English , some problems with my breath ( stupid health ) , stupid teens , bored teachers...at home- computer,screaming mam,annoying grandpa 2, happy grandpa 1, sleeping aunt(I loove her),grandma washing dishes,Patiko ( my father ) at work , my computer ,dreams,music,dreams,crying,,dreams...

Before sleeping I went to the mirror.I looked at my self and sighed! I'm soooo even 5 was a time when I was veery tall for my age but my health sucks big balls,so I allmost stopped growing!!!! I looked at myself and sighed when I relised that I was crying!!!!! goooood!!!!!

"I just wanna be happy! " when I said this suddenly I saw something...I don't know how to explain..It was something white...and than wind blew from nowhere!!! Goood,I'm going crazy...there's no way it was what I thought , I 'm just dreaming waaaay too much!!!! fuck..I'm officialy crazy,perfect...

Oh well,I'm gonna try to sleep now! as I went to bed I lied down and said,again "Just happy" and closed my eyes!!!

kabooom,,,,,,,

ookey I'm gonna try to put some photoes on ma profile

thanks yall(I don't know why but..)

LIL ' BUA


	3. OH SHOOT,I WAS WRONG

OH SHOOT,I WAS WRONG

seems my folks are ashamed, ah yeah

said i ain't worth a thing lord, lord

but i'm glad i am chained to my dreams

- never had a dream come true, jackson 5

a surprise! Like I didn't already knew that was comeing...After that event ( huh ) I'm crying even more!!! For fucks sake - I'm obssessed dreamer, ofcourse I thought that some white thing and wind in my room was a start of my dreams comeing true...fuck...I'm crazy if I think that's gonna happen , but I have nothing left!

Yeah,March is crazy time,just like me...Hate summer,hate sun,hate hot weather...Ofcourse I hate hot weather-with my breathing problems who wouldn't?Today weather is perfect-no sun,little wind,few men,women,teens in the streets ( like its hurricane outthere, but I like it )...Before going to school I have to drink some medicine ( ugh ) than eat something ( ugh,hate eating,I'm not anoreqsic or something but,ugh ). Whatever,school here I come!

My school is pretty week some thieves tryed to burn it but it fortunately or unfortunately survived!now first floor is soooo green!!! but I like the colour-my favorite coloures are green,silver or gray,black,purple and red!ok now I'm standing here,first floor,fuck,I'm late-again!!!!! I hurry up to second floor and knock on the door!!!! and I see something white,not like the day before(ok stop thinking about that u creep-I'm not a creep-oh,yes you are-prove that-ok,you are talking to yourself,bud-uugh) Anywhooo,this white thing are Kikbera's teeth! I should be starteled,like any other average teen-girl would be,but noooo,I'ma creep,remember? (told u that-shut up-ok,miss la la land-I'm gonna..)

-"Tamuna,you are late, again"

-"sorry miss. Marry"-she's really nice teacher,my god she loves me sooo 's easier this way.

After that I make my way to my sit.I'm sitting alone on english,I don't know why.I meen there's Salo,very good girl from my class,but she's sitting with Kikbera...eh....Today we had something by heart...I don't remember..oh yes,something about Starbucks Coffee,and (damnit) some kind of test....uuugh...ya know what? I don't even know why I'm uuugh-ing,it's not like I won't get A or something , I think I'm just some little boring whiney obsse...

-"...that blind singer or something,I can't remember his name.."-uugh,Toko ofcourse u don't remember,how can someone don't remember Ray Charles,ugh

-"It's Ray Charles"-I mutter so that he could hear ,now he's looking at me like I'm Barak Obama in diapers...

-"Are u shure?"-huh

-"Yeah,but.."-mmmm-"maybe u are talking about Stevie Wonder?"-yeah,maybe

-"I don't know.I think there was a movie about him."-oh that's easy

-"yeah,that's Ray is called Ray and the lead actor or something is Jamie ,yeah,I'm sure it's him."-and that's thanks,no okeys,. Bythe way I miss that Fox is truelly amazing,his sooo time I see that movie I cry!!! ooh gaash!!! I'ma cry-baby!!! wait a minute!! Cry-baby!!!!! ooh,that movie is freakish-good,Johnny Depp is such a cutie there! I have seen it 23 times,no kidding!!! I told u I love movies!!!

Second class-Math!!! I wonder if Nini is here today,I haven't seen her...

-"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..."-yeah,she's here.

-"..."-I say,I mean,I scream and we give eachother biiig bear miss. Mary sees it she smiles.I said she loves me,soooo she loves nini . Mary is pretty gorgeus u know.I wonder if her every shoes is on such a big heels...whatever,she's good!!!so back to nini-bua conversation!!!

-"soooooo, what have u been doing whooole day yesterday?"-she asks that and imediatelly rolls her eyes( I told u that we are TWO PARTS OF ONE WHOLE )

-"you already know,don't u?"-I say rolling my own eyes and sit down

-"yeah I I know that I have told u this billion times but-DO SOMETHING INSTED OF READING ABOUT HOT WOLVES ON FANFICTION!"

Before I answer her,I take a note

-"what's that?"-she curious-I smirk at that

-"I took a note-it's billiononeth time!!!"

-"oh come oooooooon!!!"-she says irritated,but I know her and I know that she liked this joke and she's least irritated.

-"can't help it,sorry!"-as I say this I do Nini's famous puppy eyes with Bua's famous Lip-pout...5STAR thing,trust me

-"uuuuugh"-but she's smiling...I smile so this conversation ends and starts new conversation about-Converse Allstar,Nike,Chris Brown,Avatar...etc.

School ended pretty couldn't be seen...and I loved again there was that strange feeling that someone was watching I thought that I ooooooon...it wasn't some kind of detective for christ's sake,it was my life,nothing 's no way that would change so swiftly.I looked around and only then I realized that I was all alone in the school the ... oh yes,I told nini to go home without me,'cause I wanted to be alone.

oooookey...so what now?huh,I think I'll go home alone,but before that I'll just sit here,under the tree,listening to the -Lonely Girl.I like music soooo much.I mean if I could sing I would describe my emotions or even talk by singing...yeah,Lonely Girl lyrics are just about it and u'll know how I feel now.

After doing nothing I stood up and tryed to go out of school yard,but KABOOM...what the fuck?what..how..why am I on the other side of school yard?

-"well,well,well...confused much?"-said the most velvet voice I have ever heard in my whole know,I hate goosebumps but with that cold and unnatural voice there's no way u can avoid I looked at him and FUCK!!!!theres noooo way...okey-this,mmmmm,man,has pale skin,white and cold like snow,his eyes are red and he's inhumanely beautiful...what the...no way....that means that he's a...

-"bloodsucker..."-I just thought it outloud didn't I?when HE heared this he chuckled darkly

-"oh yes my dear,I am one!but now you have to wake up!"-I think my expression was like WHAT THE FUCK!!! 'cause he chuckled may ask-what about me?I'll tel u,Iwas just DAMN he started to come closer.I became HELL his lips were against my ear he whispered

-"wake up!!!"-and my vision started to blur but after 5 seconds...do u remember when I said that there was nooo way that my life could change so swiftly?! well,now I was lieing in bed in somekindof hospital room and only thing I could think about was - OH SHOOT,I WAS WRONG!!!


End file.
